monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Monster High własne postacie Wiki:Nasze własne postacie
Tu każdy może wpisać swoje potwory jakie umieścił na tej WIKI. Czerwony Kubek w Niebieskie Kropki 'Zelvada Unicor' left|90px Zelvada to 16-letnia córka jednorożców. Jej zwierzątko to rybka Serafina. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Cleo de Nile i Nyaną Flutterbow. Zelvada to dziewczyna władcza i wywyższająca się. Nie lubi, gdy coś nie idzie po jej myśli. Jej największym marzeniem jest założenie własnej agencji konspiracyjnej. Pasjonuje się śpiewem oraz modą. 'Nyana Flutterbow' left|90px Nyana ma 15 lat i jest córką Nyana Cat'a. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest przeźroczysta żaba Mr. Slimsy, która często się gubi. Nyana przyjaźni się z Catrine DeMew i Zelvadą Unicor. Dziewczyna potrafi gryźć potwory, a sama nie wie, dlaczego tak się dzieje. Nosi również buty, z których wydobywa się tęcza. Zazwyczaj dzieje się to przy lataniu, ale także w najmniej spodziewanych momentach. 'Eleonora Wingloss' left|90px Eleonora to córka zmutowanej muszki owocówki. Ma 16 lat. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest biedronka dwukropka o imieniu Ginger. Ulubionym zajęciem Eleonory jest granie na jej wiolonczeli, która jest jej jedyną miłością. Dziewczyna ma w swojej szafie aż 73 baseballówki. Przyjaźni się ze Skelitą Calaveras i Gigi Grant. (Postać zakupiona od Lunavampirek15). 'Nancy von Earth' left|90px Nancy jest córką czarodziejki Ziemi i czarownika Powietrza. Swoje moce odziedziczyła jednak po matce. Dziewczyna ma 161 lat. Jej uciążliwe alter-ego to Louisa. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest królik o imieniu Sunny. Nancy przyjaźni się z Lille Watergirl i Arianą Mita. (Postać zaadoptowana od Lunavampirek15). 'Patty Damon' left|90px Patty jest córką dementora. Ma 15 lat. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest biały kot o imieniu Duffy. Patty przyjaźni się ze Spectrą Vondergeist i Wydowną Spider. Przez jej naturę dementora, dziewczyna rozsiewa wokół siebie chłód, przez co nawet jej samej jest zimno. Dziewczyna lubi robić woreczki na dusze. Nie używa ich, ale według niej mogą być ładnymi dodatkami. 'Joshua Pegson' left|90px Joshua jest synem pegaza. Ma 17 lat. Jego przyjaciółmi są Niewidzialny Billy oraz Deuce Gorgon. Joshua tak na prawdę jest pegazem albinosem, a stara się zatuszować ten fakt chirurgicznym przyciemnianiem skóry oraz zakładaniem zielonych soczewek. Zwierzakiem chłopaka jest szynszyla o imieniu Gertruda. Joshua spotyka się z Kumogakure Matabi. 'Yu Lin' left|90px Yu jest córką lemurołaka. Ma 16 lat. Pochodzi z Japonii. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się ze Scarah Screams i Venus McFlytrap. Zwierzakiem Yu jest panda o imieniu Shu. Dziewczyna, jak każdy lemurołak, czci pradawnych bogów, a także ma z nimi całkiem niezłe kontakty. Yu miała kilku chłopaków, ale żaden nie wytrzymał z nią zbyt długo. 'Penny Afropavo' left|90px Penny jest córką pawiołaka kongijskiego. Ma 415 lat. Jej zwierzakiem jest pekińczyk, który wabi się Eustachy. Penny przyjaźni się z Toralei Stripe, Purrsephone oraz Meowlody. Penny często odnosi się do innych potworów z pogardą i traktuje ich jak przysłowiowe śmieci. Mimo tego, dziewczyna traktuje "ulgowo" swoje trzy przyjaciółki. (Postać zakupiona od Kaciaka). 'Jonathan Stew' left|90px Jonathan jest synem Dusiołka. Ma 16 lat. Przyjaciółmi chłopaka są Clawd Wolf i Joshua Pegson. Jonathan ma udomowionego rysia o imieniu Pher. Chłopak ma trudny charakter. Dąży to ulepszania świata. Jest typem buntownika, wielokrotnie wydalanym z poprzednich szkół za złe stopnie. Jonathan spotyka się z J.H Mare. 'Ariana Mita' left|90px Ariana jest córką pandołaka. Ma 15 lat. W przeciwieństwie do innych pandołaków, jej łatki są fioletowe, przez co w przeszłości potwory szydziły z niej. Spowodowało to, że obecnie dziewczyna jest bardzo nieśmiała. Ariana przyjaźni się z Nancy von Earth i Jane Boolittle. Jej zwierzakiem jest pies o imieniu Kelsie, której to łatki są w tym samym kolorze co jej właścicielki. (Postać zaadoptowana od Zenilli). 'Louisa Air' left|90px Louisa jest córką czarownika Powietrza i czarodziejki Ziemi. Swoje moce dziewczyna odziedziczyła po ojcu. Ma 155 lat. Louisa ma alter-ego - Nancy, której szczerze nie lubi. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest mors o imieniu Scott. Louisa przyjaźni się z Caramellą Blacke i Operettą. (Postać zaadoptowana od Lunavampirek15). 'Sakura Curioty' left|90px Sakura jest córką kosmity. Ma 1669 lat. Zwierzakiem dziewczyny jest kosmiczne stworzenie Luftwaffe, które codziennie przybiera postać innego zwierzęcia od jej przybycia na Ziemię. Sakura lubi czytać mangi. Przyjaźni się z Viperine Gorgon oraz Robeccą Steam. (Postać tworzona ze Smieską222). Silbere Rose #Echolette #Echaulitia AB111 #Alexa Blue Lunavampirek15 Postacie *Luna Katzenauge *Caramella Blacke *Lille Watergirl *Vamda Cryblood *Manerly Dearide *Kỳra Qing *Jenna Corey *Echolucy Umieściłam tutaj postacie, które mają jakiekolwiek znaczenie. Reszta pod kategorią Lunavampirek15 to postacie stare i nie odkurzane, nudne itp. Nie zaglądajcie tam lepiej. W większości moich postaci są braki, no i muszę je nadrobić, a więc do roboty Luna! Legenda * kursywa ''- stara postać, którą chcę odświeżyć, * '''pogrubienie' - najnowsza, nieskończona Kobitka Walkiria Thor Sharlote Wawerly de Ragon Sharon Rigel McStrigifor Candy Sagittarii Endurance~ #Xenia Magic Maja108 ''Shady Cove'' ''- córka cienia thumb|84pxShady Cove (z ang. Shady - Cienista, Cove - Zatoka) córka cienia Leśnego Demona (strasznego cienia drzew) i cienia psyhopaty z horroru (cienia z diurą wyglądającą jak uśmiech wariata lub psyhopaty). Debiutuje w filmie Za twoimi plecami. Shady jest cieniem kobiety w długim kucyku. Aktualnie zajmuje sto czterdzieste miejsce w Najdłuższych artykułach. OC Maji108. Posiada dwie odsłony. Jedna z nich (lewy obraz) ma wyraziste kontury i pojawia się kiedy Shady ma ważniejszą rolę lub trzeba pokazać w niej coś ważnego. Druga zaś (prawy obraz) jest bardziej cieniem i nie posiada żadnych konturów. Ma urodziny 29 lutego. Jest zodiakalną rybą. Nikt poza rodzicami, psem i innymi cieniami nie rozumie jej mowy. Może się do kogoś przykleić. Urzywa tylko cieni przedmiotów. Zawsze czegoś dotyka, nie może np.podskoczyć, chyba, że np. płasko na ścianie. Widzi na czarno, biało, szaro. Mieszka w cieniu domu, ma tam też cienie mebli. Widzi cienie schowane w cieniu. Jej ulubionymi powiedzonkami są: Cień-doberek, Cień-na-noc, Dobry Cień-eczur. Posiada psa, a raczej jego cień który nazywa się Zjawa. ''Pokój Shady składa się z cieni: podłogi, czeterech ścian, sufitu, drzwi, łóźka, biurka, fotela, pufy, plakatów, szafy, zabawek Zjawy, pułek, prac domowych, książek i z cienia bałaganu. Pokój znajduje się w cieniu domu. Są tam też pokoje jej rodziców. Ninka2709 #Izabella Celaino #Cyklopix Eye #B. E. Gévaudan #Avou Jackal #Harriette de Spike #W.A Haido Trefel Mary Unlock left|90pxMary jest córką demona-detektywa. Nie wiadomo, jaki jest jej wiek. Ma czarną, widmową kotkę o imieniu Echo. Przyjaźni się z Victorique Circusalle, Toralei Stripe i Spectrą Vondergeist. Dziewczyna jest odważna, lubi działać bez niczyjej pomocy. Victorique Circusalle thumb|left|90pxVictorique jest córką cyrkowego potwora. Ma 16 lat ale jest nieśmiertelna. Jej zwierzątko to myszka-albinoska o imieniu Kimiko. Przyjaźni się z Mary Unlock, Rochelle Goyle, Twylą i Kumogakure Matabi. Pomimo swojej nieśmiałości wynikającej ze smutnej przeszłości spędzonej w cyrku dziewczyna jest całkiem popularna w Straszyceum. Eri Utamaro left|90px Eri Utamaro to córka Aka Manto. Ma 160 lat. Jej indywidualizm, zdyscyplinowanie i pewność siebie sprawia, że większość upiorów darzy ją szacunkiem, jednocześnie pozostając w dystansie i postrzegając ją jako nawet bardziej ponurą i tajemniczą, niz w rzeczywistości jest. Przyjaźni się z Victorique Circusalle. Amity.Gala (alias Galaxy*Supernova) Amelie Muroame thumb|left|117pxHybryda Okuri-suzume i Zennyo Ryūō. Ma 1700 lat, w przeliczeniu na skalę upiorów - 17. Dziewczyna jest bardzo nieśmiała i naiwna, ale zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu. Dla swoich przyjaciół jest otwarta, wierna i lojalna niczym Rainbow Dash~. Przyjaciele dają jej pozytywnego kopa do działania. W jej żyłach płynie królewska krew, ponieważ jej matka była czczoną boginią, zatem była w pewnym sensie królową, co za tym idzie, Amelie jest księżniczką. Do Straszyceum ma się zapisać jej kuzynka - Skylar Muroame, z którą ma znakomite relacje, mimo tego, że Skylar jest młodsza od niej o ponad 300 lat. Posiada wiele kuzynostwa, ale tylko Sky obdarzyła przyjaźnią i szacunkiem. Wśród jej kuzynów i kuzynek znajduje się jeszcze Ayla Muroame, jednak ta nie uczęszcza do Straszyceum, ku uciesze Amelie. Ciekawostą jest to, że boginka miała nosić imię Nicole, jednak w ostatniej chwili, imię zostało zmienione. Dziewczyna jest szczęśliwą posiadaczką deszczowej kotki-kościotrupki o imieniu Bone. Choć stara się to ukrywać, jest pegasister i często wyjeżdża na ponymeety poza światem potworów (ups, spojler z książki ��), jednak ten sekret, zarówno jak ten z jej królewskim pochodzeniem zna tylko Sandra. Postać jest zrobiona na podstawie autorki. Ryukkopr Chrastine Rasacen Siedemnastoletnia córka krakena. Ma fajne macki. Mały forever alone, co ją przyjaciele zranili a chłopak chciał sprzedać do cyrku. Alan DifShape Zmiennokształtny, sierota. Handluje istotami, gdyż kuzyn nie chce mu dać kasy. W skrócie dwulicowa świnia. Mojry Xen Golem, co uwielbia niszczyć i rozwalać. Ma strasznie słabą pamięć. Mimo jego miłości do psucia innych, uwielbia rośliny. A zwłaszcza kwiatki. Steve Elert W skrócie gej, który nie jest gejem Wirus komputerowy, który oficjalnie ma piętnaście lat. Jest nietenteges, bo internet. Uwielbia szperać w komputera innych potworów. Kocha każdego, oprócz pewnego debila. Michelle Mothman Piętnastoletnia córka człowieka-ćmy. Fascynuje ją latanie i śpiewanie. Zachowuje się jak typowa chłopczyca. Sandra Fearstone Zaadoptowana od Użytkownik:AlexandraBlue111. Córka golema. Uwielbia plotkować. Ciągle w budowie.. James B. Karakon Syn zmutowanego karalucha. Ukryty hejter, negatywnie nastawiony do wszystkiego a zwłaszcza do swojej rasy. Chciałby zmienić ją kiedyś. Mark Labo Syn markolabów. Feminista, uwielbia tańczyć walca i grać w tenisa. Żywi się gwiazdami. Od niedawna żyje na planecie Ziemia. Nie wie, ile ma lat, ale pewnie jest jednym z najstarszych uczniów Straszyceum. Cecil "CeCe" Jormungand Kolejny dziewczęcy gość, jesuu.. Syn Jormuganda. Interesuje się piercingiem, tatuażami, jaszczurkami i gotowaniem. A poza tym to niczym, nawet tym, że nikogo to nie obchodzi. Ejyh Varia Viride Jedna z moich pierwszych OC, sama jej strona i historia jest dosyć stara i wymaga odświeżenia (nie polecam czytania jej w obecnym stanie). Varia to ponad 6000 letni podmieniec. Zanim zaczęła uczęszczać do Straszyceum zarabiała na życie podszywając się pod znane osoby i korzystała z ich zarobku. Varia jest zimna, oschła i nieufna w stosunku do nieznajomych. Dla przyjaciół jej charakter się trochę ociepla i staje się bardziej przystępna. Dziewczyna jest też inteligentna i przykłada dużą uwagę do dobrego wychowania. Chodzi z Lynx. Nocte Córka bogini Hel. Nocte to zamknięta w sobie upiorka. Nie wynika to jednak z nie śmiałości, a z niechęci do wszystkiego, co oddycha. Jej hobby to pisanie wierszy, czytanie i najważniejsze – gra na skrzypcach. Chodzi z Jemesem. Marina Nazarova Ponad 80 letni utopiec. Umarła w wieku szesnastu lat poprzez utopienie w jeziorze. Nienawidzi wody, stosuje specjalne kremy, by nie mieć z nią styczności. Najważniejszą rzeczą jest dla niej elektronika. Prawie zawsze można spotkać ją z telefonem w ręku. Jest osobą wybuchową i bardzo zmienną, czasami jest miła, a czasami jest wredna. Swój gniew wyładowuje na budowaniu różnych przedmiotów. Sama zbudowała swoją mechaniczną jaskółkę Fune. Postać zaadoptowana od Koperki. Susie Sato 16 letnia llinoja. Puchata kulka bluffu i słodyczy. Uwielbia gotować i jest mega urocza i pomocna. Często buja w obłokach i wpada na inne osoby. Bywa niezdarna, co dodaje jej jednak jeszcze więcej uroku. Jej charakter zmienia się diametralnie podczas okresu lnienia. Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Varia. Diana Eclipse Yi, dziecko księżyca. Nie wiadomo, ile ma lat, sama mówi, że jest tak wiekowa jak księżyc. Jest bardzo nieśmiałą i wrażliwa osobą. Nie lubi przybywać na Ziemi, wolałaby przebywać wśród gwiazd. W wolnych chwilach pisze wiersze. Posiada małą gromadkę ptaków, ponieważ zainteresowała ją ich umiejętność latania. Tomas Ragnar 4512 letni syn Fenrira. Jest typowym samotnikiem, nie lubi towarzystwa innych ludzi. Nie lubi osób nachalnym i upierdliwych. Wydaje się być agresywny, ale rzadko ponoszą go emocje. W domu jest o wiele bardziej milszy, cieplejszy i przyjaźniejszy. Kocha spędzać czas ze swoją rodziną. Jego hobby jest historia i pisarstwo. Pisze różne historie osadzone w czasach średniowiecza. Posiada kolekcje bokserek z superbohaterami. Sana Orthus 1400 letnia córka Ortrosa. Posiada starszą siostrę, Kalę. Jest bardzo nerwowa i agresywna. To typowy buntownik, chadzający własnymi ścieżkami. Jej pasją jest muzyka, potrafi grać na gitarze, keyboardzie, perkusji i skrzypcach elektrycznych. Podchodzi do muzyki z wielką powagę, kiedyś grała też w zespole. Kala Orthus 1600 letnia córka Ortrosa, starsza siostra Sany. Jest bardzo roztrzepaną upiorką, często na kogoś wpada lub gubi potrzebne rzeczy. Ma duszę artysty, uwielbia wszystko związane ze sztuką, od malarstwa po ceramikę. Bardzo troszczy się o swoją siostrę i jest dumna z jej osiągnięć. Kala wszędzie chodzi ze szkicownikiem, czasami obrywa jej się za rysowanie na lekcjach i nieuważanie. Lucas Cry 16 letni syn Leraja. Został przygarnięty przez Felicię Cry po tym, jak jego ojciec tajemniczo zniknął. Choruje na psychopatię, którą biernie leczy (wbrew swojej woli). Jego głównym zainteresowaniem jest łucznictwo. Po szkole pracuje w małej kawiarni, by zarobić dodatkowe pieniądze. Chodzi z Alanem. M@rtii.pl (wcześniej Fanka Frankie Stein) # Alex Jon Babeczka # Melania Czerniewicz -spectra208- #Spectra DarkHeart 'LilyWolf' thumb|left|89pxPardy Spthumb|left|97pxeckle Córka kotołaka lampartołaka. Przyjazna i otwarta. Nie boi się wyzwań. Jest jedną z dziewczyn które cenią sobie adrenalinę i igranie z niebezpieczeństwem. Uwielbia styl rodem z dżungli. Pomimo, że jest wysoka nosi buty na wysokich obcasach, koturnach platformach. Jest najszybszą dziewczyną w straszyceum. Świetnie dogaduje się z chłopakami. Scythana Reaper Córka Mrocznego Kosiarza. Przyjazna i otwarta. Korzysta z życia bo w przyszłości zostanie następczynią swojego ojca. Jest nieco tajemnicza. Zawsze skrywa się pod peleryną z kapturem oraz nosi ze sobą kosę. Uczniowie nigdy nie widzieli jej bez kaptura. Być może Scythana lubi tajemniczy styl, a może ma coś do ukrycia? Lorie Cabra Córka chupacabry. Ma obsesję na punkcie neonowych kolorów. Również jak Pardy Speckle uwielbia igrać z niebezpieczeństwem. Sama przerabia swoje ciuchy, głównie je,,strzępi''. Ma czasami wybuchowy charakter i jest momentami roztargniona, ale jej przyjaciele wiedzą, że nie ma lepszej i śmieszniejszej przyjaciółki niż Lorie.'' Feline Catnip Córka kotołaka. Nieustępliwa buntowniczka i wolny strzelec. Jest jedną z przyjaciół Pardy Speckle. Wychowywała się na ulicy, przez co ma cięty język i uwielbia prowokować innych. Jest miłośniczką tańca ulicznego tzw ,,street dance''.' Preferuje styl grunge i nigdy nie słucha się innych, zwłaszcza dorosłych. W efekcie buntu uciekła od rodziców i wylądowała w schronisku gdzie poznała Toralei i siostry, które znalazły się tam w tym samym czasie. Ze schroniska wyciągnęła ją Dyrektor Krewnicka. Jej hobby to prowokowanie innych potworów.'' Kyle i Kylie Dark Dzieci cmentarnych zmor. Bardzo zgrane rodzeństwo. Są lubiani w szkole i trzymają się zawsze razem. Wbrew temu, że są cmentarnymi zmorami, ubierają się nie tylko na czarno, ale również granatowo, w przypadku Kylie fioletowo. Nie umieją dobrze działać w pojedynkę/ Ubierają się podobnie. Są bliźniakami. Jesteene Joke Córka upiornego klauna. Najbardziej kolorowa i zwariowana upiorka w szkole. Ciągnie za sobą brzemię w postaci klątwy, w wyniku której z jej twarzy nigdy nie schodzi uśmiech. Jakakolwiek nie nastąpiłaby sytuacja, Jesteene zawsze będzie się cieszyć i będzie szczęśliwa. Garderoba dziewczyny prezentuje najbardziej zwariowane, cyrkowe i kolorowe stroje. Jesteene nigdy nie pokazuje się bez pełnego makijażu twarzy. Jej hobby to wycinanie innym potworom kawałów. Zwłaszcza tych najbardziej upokarzających. Sprawia to, że dziewczyna do najbardziej lubianych upiorek nie należy. Nekone-M Neruko ' Mintymaddie Lilly Eagle Córka orła.Bardzo lubi rysować.Ma 16 lat.Jej zwierzakiem jest orzeł o imieniu Courtney.Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Jennifer Demonic,Mia Jelly i Sally Forest.Jej ulubiony przedmiot to plastyka,a najmniej lubiany to Szalona nauka. Jennifer Demonic Córka demona.Lubi przesiadywać na łące w nocy.Ma 15 lat.Jej zwierzakiemjest wilk o imieniu Alexander.Jej najlepszymi przyjaciółkami są Lilly Eagle,Mia Jelly i Sally Forest.Jej ulubiony przedmiot to straszyhistoria,a najmniej lubiany to koszmatma. Kicia128 Katniss Enarde NickieID Cloudia di Angelo thumb|left|100x100pxCzarodziejka wiatru, jednak ma w sobie coś z anielicy i żywiołaczki wiatru. Ma 16 lat. Jej pasją jest sport oraz pisanie. Ma liczne rodzeństwo, lecz najbliżej jest swojej siostry bliźniaczki Skylar. Ze względu na jej anielskie korzenie, potrafi przywołać anielskie skrzydła, jednak dopiero co zapoznaje się z tą zdolnością. Jej domowym zwierzątkiem jest biała gołębica Bianca. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Blaze Flamey, Florą Grant i Rain Drop. Jest zakochana w Patriku Venus. Blaze Flamey thumb|left|100x100pxŻywiołaczka ognia. Ma 16 lat. Jest typem buntowniczki, ale nie próbuje wyjść poza regulamin. Fascynuje ją moda i uwielbia tańczyć. Z powodu swojego piekielnego pochodzenia, nie jest wrażliwa na wysokie temperatury. Pochodzi z bardzo bogatej rodziny, ale uznaje to bardziej za swoje przekleństwo. Domowym zwierzątkiem Blaze jest magmowa rybka Lava. Najlepszymi przujaciółkami Blaze są Cloudia di Angelo, Flora Grant i Rain Drop. Jej chłopakiem jest Evil Maleficent. Rain Drop thumb|left|100x100pxŚwitezianka. Ma 15 i pół roku. Najbardziej na świecie uwielbia sztukę i chce zostać malarką. Bardzo często bywa zapominalska. Jej dosyć poważną wadą jest to, że zdarza się być szczera do bólu. Posiada zdolność hydrokinezy. Sprzeciwia się tracycji świtezianek i próbuje znaleźć sobie chłopaka w świecie potworów. Jej zwierzątkiem jest ważka Bizzie. Natomiast najlepsze przyjaciółki dziewczyny to Cloudia di Angelo, Blaze Flamey i Flora Grant. Flora Grant thumb|left|100x100pxCórka bogini urodzaju, Demeter. Ma 15 lat. Jest bardzo nieśmiała i często pada ofiarą przemocy w szkole, jednak jej przyjaciółki zawsze jej pomagają. Flora uwielbia ogrodnictwo i nawet ma własny ogród botaniczny. Cechuje ją duża inteligencja. Jej wstydliwą wadą jest to, że ma zespół Aspergera. Domowym zwierzątkiem Flory jest kanarek Narcyz. Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Cloudią di Angelo, Blaze Flamey i Rain Drop. Avast McAfee thumb|left|99x99pxProgram antywirusowy. Córka Wielkiego Informatyka. Ma tylko kilka miesięcy, lecz woli być uznawana za czternastolatkę. Jest niezwykle dowcipna i lubi straszyć innych różnymi strasznymi historiami. Zna się na infiormatyce, jednak nie cierpi biologi, gdyż nienawidzi robactwa wszelkiego rodzaju, nawet komputerowych. Przyjaźni się z A.I. Programme, U Tube i Netem Worldwide'm. Nie posiada zwierzaka. A.I. Programme thumb|left|100pxCórka sztucznej inteligencji. Nie wie ile ma lat, ponieważ w Internecie czas nie płynie. Zadebiutowała się w filmie ''Straszna gra. ''Po uzyskaniu fizycznego ciała, zapisała się do Monster High, aby poznać świat realny. jej ulubionym zajęciem jest korzystanie z technologii zaawansowanej. Jednak, gdy dziewczyna próbuje brzmieć przekonująco, nikt nie traktuje jej poważnie. Nie posiada na razie zwierzaka. Przyjaźni się Avast McAfee, U Tube i Netem Worldwide'm. U Tube thumb|left|100pxCórka skryptu, jest programem komputerowym. W internecie pracuje jako link i przewozi różne osoby przez różne zakamarki internetu za pomocą swojego Gravu. Ma niezwykły zmysł orientacji. Z powodu, iż podczas pracy ma ograniczony zasób słów, jej wypowiedzi bywają monotonne. Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się być osobą pozbawioną jakiejkolwiek energii, lecz jest to mylne, gdyż potrafi się szalenie bawić. Przyjaźni się Avast McAfee,A.I._Programme i Netem Worldwide'm Skylar di Angelo thumb|left|100pxCzarownica wiatru, lecz jest 1/4 anielicą, a w 1/8 żywiołaczką wiatru. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie Straszna gra. Dziewczyna jest typem domatorki i nie cierpi przebywać na otwartych przestrzeniach. Cechują ją duża inteligencja i sprawny umysł. Przez dłuższy czas jej jedyną przyjaciółką była jej siostra-bliźniaczka Cloudia. Dziewczyny roztały się w liceum, kiedy to Skylar poszła do Chmurnikum, a Cloudia do Straszyceum. Tam dziewczyna poznała swoje dwie najlepsze przyjaciółki Cass i Thenę. Net Worldwide thumb|left|100pxWirus komputerowy. Ma 17 lat (przynajmniej chce, by tak uważano). Chłopak jest wielkim miłośnikiem odlotowej zabawy i uwielbia imprezować. Chce być postrzegany jako program czadowy na każdym poziomie. Nie lubi, kiedy inni z góry zakładają, że jest złośliwy. Net jest również bardzo towarzyski i flirciarski, więc i bardzo śmiały. Cechuje go jednak to, że nie zawsze potrafi właściwie rozmawiać z innymi i często wychodzi na głupka. Przyjaźni się z Avast McAfee, A.I. Programme i U Tube. Cass Addition thumb|left|100pxCórka robotów. Uczęszcza do Chmurnikum (Heaven High). Ma tylko 3 lata, ale znacznie bardziej upodabnia siebie do nastolatków. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie ''Horror Game. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi naukę o otaczającym ją świecie, a zwłaszcza uwielbia informatykę. Pragnie ona został naukowcem technicznym w bardzo znanej firmie zajmującej się projektowaniem przyszłości. Z powodu, że Cass nie jest wodoodporna, nie cierpi jej w żadnej postaci. Od niedługiego czasu dziewczyna posiada mechanicznego psa Pix'a. Przyjaźni się ze Skylar di Angelo i Theną Olympus. Thena Olympus thumb|left|100pxCórka Ateny. Uczęszcza do Chmurnikum (Heaven High). Ma 15 lat. Dziewczyna, pomimo swojej inteligencji, jest postrzegana jako osoba samolubna i przemądrzała. Jednak jest to mylne, ponieważ dziewczyna zawsze o każdym pamięta, jednak nie zawsze udaje jej się wziąć kogokolwiek pod uwagę za pierwszym razem. Poza nauką, boginka lubi walki na włócznie, jednak utrzymuje to w sekrecie. Jej domowym zwierzątkiem jest sowa Ash. Przyjaźni się ze Skylar di Angelo i Cass Addition. Sylvia Vistula thumb|left|100pxCórka warszawskiej syrenki. Ma 17 lat. Mieszka w Wilkoszawie. Po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w filmie Howl in Weresaw. Dziewczyna w odróżnieniu od wielu dziewczyn zupełnie nie zna się na modzie, jednak fascynuje ją styl średniowiecza. Syrena jest także ekoloszką i nie cierpi, kiedy ktoś zaśmieca wodę, zwłaszcza, że jej rzeka nie jest najczystsza. Uczestniczy w Wolontariacie. Jest z niej również utalentowana wokalistka. Posiada kraba Cartera. Przyjaźni się z Spitfirem Wavelem, Karen z Wilkoszawy i Amber Duck. Spitfire Wavel Syn smoka wawelskiego. Ma 117 lat. Po raz pierwszy pojawił się w filmie Howl in Weresaw, gdzie przyjechał jako podszpieg mafijny. Chłopak pomimo swojej sytuacji, jest dobrym potworem i nigdy nie chciał działać w branży przestępczej. Po uwolnieniu się z przestępczości, zapisał się do Wolontariatu. Postanowił walczyć o lepszą przyszłość w Wlkoszawie. Jego zwierzakiem domowym jest jaszczurka Lit. Przyjaźni się z Sylvią Vistulą, Karen z Wilkoszawy i Amber Duck. Rochi mouscedes San-Hee Yumeha thumb|left|90px San-Hee to 17-letnia córka ducha.jest bardzo głośną i żądną przygód duszką.Lubi wykorzystywać swoją kreatywność min.robiąc kapelusze.San wspaniale przelewa swoje zdolności na swoje największe hobby-fotografię.Mimo głośnego (i czasem irytującego)zachowania jest bardzo precyzyjna i skupiona na szczegółach.Jedną z jej wad jest to że słucha "Trzy po trzy" i często obraża się na innych nie znając faktów.Ma bardzo dużą rodzinę jej zwierzakiem jest motyl o imieniu Kiyomi,Przyjaźni się z Cici Clock , Cherry, Genevieve ,Sheheryzade i Amelie.Dobre relacje ma też z Cloudią. Oraz z Mią Pyramids.Pochodzi z Japonii. Genevieve Sequin-lux thumb|left|90px Genevieve to córka U.F.O.Ma 16 lat Ziemskich.Jest bardzo śmiała,ciekawska i mądra.Jej pasją są podróże oraz muzyka,Od najmłodszych lat dziewczyna wspaniale gra na keytarze i saksofonie.Przyjaźni się z Rabithą,San-Hee oraz Cherry.I sheheryzade.Dobre relacje ma też z Cloudią.Jej najlepszą przyjaciółką jest inna kosmitka May.G.E.N.E.V.I.E.V.E to skrót od jej pełnego imienia którego kosmitka używa tylko pośród swojej rodziny. Cherry Cheedar thumb|left|112px Cherry to piętnastoletnia córka szczurołaków.W chwili zdenerwowania zjada wszystko wokół niej.Jest wygadana i wysportowana.Cherry to także niezła plotkara wszędzie wciśnie swój szczurzy nosek.Ma 12-ro rodzeństwa,nie posiada zwierzaka.Jej pasją jest gotowanie.Przyjaźni się z San-Hee Sheheryzade i Genevieve.Jej ojciec pochodzi z Nowego Jorku a mama z Francji. '''Sheheryzade Njihuni Sheheryzade jest córką dżinnów.Ma (w upiornych latach)16 lat.Dziewczyna jest cicha i wycofana przez co większość potworów ma ją za dziwaczkę.Łatwo nią manipulować zwłaszcza że dziewczyna chętnie pomaga.Jak na początkującego Dzinna She jest bardzo naiwna i ufna.Jej zwierzakiem jest małpka o imieniu Tala..Przyjaźni się z Cherry,San-Hee i Genevieve.i Mią która w przeszłości była jej 'znalazcą'. 'Mia Pyramids' Mia jest córką mumii.Jej ulubionym zajęciem są zakupy.Dziewczynie wydaje się że jest bardziej inteligentna niż reszta potworów nie przejmuje się niezbyt pochlebnymi opiniami na swój temat.Ma cięty język.Mimo to jest ciepłą i łatwo przywiązującą się dziewczyną.Przyjaźni się z Sheheryzade San-Hee i Amelie. 'Cynthia Zaijian' Cynthia to 15- letnia córka chińskiego smoka.Dziewczyna wiele razy miała do czynienia z prawem.Wiele razy zostawała także przeniesiona do innych szkół.Jest silna wręcz agresywna.Nie pozostaje głucha na cudzą krzywdę.Budzi wśród uczniów wielki szacunek, ma opinię buntowniczki.Nigdy nie miała chłopaka ponieważ smoczyca uważała że są dla niej "Za miękcy""Przyjaźni się z Amelie Cherry San-Hee i Lee. 'Miusa Harumi' Miusa to córka ducha.Jest dalszą kuzynką San-Hee.Miusa jest spokojna cicha i poukładana.Uwielbia obserwować innych (czasem zbyt natarczywie) by później opisać je w swoim dzienniku.Ma talent dziennikarski jej zwierzakiem jest motyl imieniem Kui.Przyjaźni się z kuzynką San-Hee Sheheryzade i Florą. 'Yasina Meerme' Yasina to córka Japońskiego ducha Noppera-bo i syreny (kobiety-ryby) jest bardzo spokojna i chętnie pomaga ale zawsze oczekuje czegoś w zamian.Mimo iż jest pół syrenką panicznie boi się wody i ma hydrofobię.Przyjażni się z Raquelle ,Leah,Nimfadorą i Taigą 'Cassidey Purrmeow' Cassidey to kotołaczka z wspaniałym głosem.Mimo iż wydaję się miła i słodka to tylko pozory tak naprawdę Cass to narcystyczna,egoistyczna i rozpuszczona kotka która zrobi wszystko by ją zauważono.Jej jedyną przyjaciółką jest Mia Pyramids.Dziewczyna ma też wiele rywali i wrogów.Pochodzi z Los Kłangeles (Los Angeles) jej ojciec prowadzi wytwórnię płytową. 'Blair DeGhoul' Blair to 116-letnia córka gargulca.Mimo iż pochodzi z Francji ma Polskie korzenie.Blair jest miłą grzeczną i zdecydowaną gargulicą.Nienawidzi wszelkiego rodzaju przemocy i zawsze mówi co jej leży na sercu.Nie przejmuje się opinią innych.Jej zwierzak to gargulco-York shire terrier imieniem Tina.Dziewczyna przyjaźni się z Amelie Sandrą oraz ze wszystkimi postaciami Rochi mouscedes.Postać oparta na autorce (Ale z pewnymi zmianami odnośnie pochodzenia) 'Raquelle McTharpyo' Raquelle to 16-letnia córka harpii.Raq jest opanowaną i grzeczną upiorką. Jak każda harpia dziewczyna ma słabość do błyskotek.Posiada specjalny zmysł dzięki któremu znajduje zagubione rzeczy jednak nie znosi gdy ktoś prosi ją o przysługi.Przyjaźni się z Candy Cane, Riley Bone,Yasina Meerme , Cherry Cheedar i Leah Snowchains. 'Leah Snowchains' Leah to córka ducha (mama) i yeti (ojciec) Dziewczyna to urodzona pesymistka o specyficznym poczuciu humoru.Jej ulubione zajęcia to krytyka i narzekanie.Ma opinię największej marudy w szkole z resztą jej powszechna ksywka to "Panna Maruda" Przyjaźni się z Yasina Meerme ,Raquelle McTharpyo i Sonną Rotson. 'Sechmet Saytara' thumb|left|90pxSechmet to córka dżinna ifryta (mama) i Sfinksa (ojciec) Dziewczyna jest pewną siebie i waleczną upiorką która w kwestii zemsty nie zna litości.Nie ma przyjaciół.Zadebiutowała w filmie On the trail of The Mummy jako główna antagonistka.Pochodzi z Ekrzyktu (Egiptu).Jej zwierzakiem jest złota orlica imieniem Euphoria Glade. 'Asami Pralines ' thumb|left|90px'''Asami to córka Ducha (Ojciec) i kosmitki (matka).Dziewczyna kocha słodycze i przyjęcia.Przez jej naiwność i "cukierkowaty" charakter nie którzy błędnie mają ją za głupią.Asami to mistrzyni ucieczek.Gotowa do pomocy i wierna.Kiedy się na kogoś obrazi potrafi nie odzywać się do tej osoby dniami a nawet latami.Często wszystko za bardzo "przeżywa" i bierze wszystko na serio.Nie oznacza to że nie ma poczucia humoru.Przyjaźni się z Aiko,Lee,Cici i Blair.Jej daleką krewną jest Genevieve. Cotton Lightley '''thumb|left|90px Cotton jest "córką" materiołaka.Dziewczyna to piątkowa uczennica pomocna i urocza na swój..niesamowity sposób.Cotton nie pamięta nic z czasów kiedy była normalsem.Jej ulubione zajęcia to haft i wyszywanie.Pochodzi z Nowego Upioranu (Orleanu).Przyjaźni się z Meelanią i Asami Pralines. 'Loonie Von Vamps' thumb|left|90px Loonie to córka pary wampirów.Nikomu nie zdradza swojego wieku.Cechuje ją duże opanowanie i pewność siebie jak sama twierdzi jest "Prawdziwą damą" nikt nie ma pojęcia o tym że Loonie to tylko z pozoru twarda, głucha i nie zdolna do okazywania emocji osoba.Wampirzyca uwielbia patrzeć na księżyc gdyż przypomina jej się rodzinny dom. ulubione zajęcie upiorki to stylizacja dłoni i malowanie paznokci. Przyjaźni się z Miusą Harumi.Pochodzi z Włoch. 'Riley Bone' thumb|left|90px Riley to chodząca szczęściara.Trudno wypatrzeć w niej jakichkolwiek wad.Dziewczyna to świetna krawcowa.Przyjaźni się z San-Hee Yumeha i Blair DeGhoul. 'Ally "Octo" Pus' thumb|left|90px Ally to córka ośmiornicołaków.Jest wygadaną i nieco tajemniczą osobą.Marzy o zostaniu osobistą stylistką gwiazd.Dziewczyna obdarzona jest swoim własnym specyficznym poczuciem humoru.Przyjaźni się z San-Hee Yumeha , Cotton Lightley , Blair DeGhoul oraz z Loonie Von Vamps. MbNancy Fleur Marsher jest córką potwora z bagien, ma 117 lat. Jest nową uczennicą Monster High, wcześniej mieszkała w Boo Yorku. Mówi z wyraźnym scaremericańskim akcentem. Jej kuzynką jest Honey Swamp, która poleciła jej tę szkołę. Należy do szkolnej drużyny pływackiej.Ogólnie potworka słynie ze swojego złośliwego , pełnego ironii charakteru,chociaż mimo to jest względnie popularna w Straszyceum. Delfina Bahíadelmar córka elfów morskich, pochodzi z Hiszpanii. Jest to dziewczyna o wyjątkowo optymistycznym usposobieniu. Uwielbia pływać ze swoją Defliniczką. Należy do szkolnej drużyny pływackiej. Esterwa Lee thumb|left|154px Córka pandołaków. Jej wiek nie jest do końca znany, choć szacuje się na ok.19. Urodziła się w Japonii- a dokładniej w zamku królowej. Niestety, jeden z mędrców przepowiedział, że Lee zasiądzie na tronie zanim skończy 25 lat. Królowa postanowiła więc zabić córkę. Ojciec uratował ją i zabrał do senseja. Lee nie miała zbytnio dobrych relacji z rówieśnikami. Odkąd dowiedziała się, że rodzice nie przychodzą do niej w odwiedziny odsunęła się od dawniejszych przyjaciół. Czuła się po prostu inna. Była bardzo pracowita już jako małe dziecko. Wykonywała każdy obowiązek jaki jej dano. Dla przyjaciół miła, uczynna, uprzejma a także pomocna. Jest w stanie poświęcić bardzo wiele dla najbliższych. W pewnym sensie jest księżniczką, ale woli o tym nikomu nie mówić. O rodzeństwie Lee nie wiadomo zbyt dużo. Spotkała tylko Dae- która z chęcią i radością w sercu opowiedziała jej o rodzinie. Lee cieszy się, że nie musiała spędzić tam dzieciństwa. Bardzo mocno zaprzyjaźniła się z siostrą. Ma podobno także ogromne kuzynostwo i kilku starszych braci. Sylvia Seahorse thumb|left|146px Córka pary koników morskich. Ma 15 dni morskich, choć wygląda na o wiele młodszą niż wskazuje na to jej wiek. Pochodzi z Oceanu Spokojnego a dokładniej to z Pacyfiku. Spędziła tam prawie całe życie na rodzinnej rafie koralowej. Przeniosła się na ląd z nieprzyjemnych przyczyn. Nie była zbyt lubianą dziewczyną przez rówieśników. Niektórzy wyśmiewali jej rasę, która de fakto jest w jej morzach dosyć rzadko spotykana. Nie posiada żadnego rodzeństwa choć chciałaby mieć kogoś z rodziny na lądzie. W szkole podstawowej do pewnego czasu czuła się doskonale. Zaniedbała to jednak przez swój talent. Przestała spotykać się z potworami i naukę postanowiła również zostawić. Matka postanowiła wysłać ją na obóz gdzie wykorzystała śpiew. Wszystko byłoby super, gdyby nie to, że potem wszystkim osobom uczestniczącym w tym zdarzeniu zrobiono test sprawdzający ich wiedzę. Właśnie wtedy wszyscy odwrócili się od niej i próbowali zrobić jak najwięcej na złość. Często stawała się obiektem kpin i żartów. Na duchu zawsze podtrzymywał ją jej krab. To on namawiał ją do dalszej nauki i rozwijania niezwykłej umiejętności. Dla przyjaciół jest otwarta, przyjacielska i pomocna. Uważa, że to oni potrafią wzmocnić ją i nakłonić do dalszych działań. Nie jest jednak pewna, czy ktoś zrozumie ją tak mocno jak ona sama siebie. Jedyna rzecz która jest dla niej najstraszniejsza to ponowne odrzucenie przez rówieśników. Ponowne takie odrzucenie źle odbiło by się na jej psychice, poważnie ją uszkadzając. Nie wiadomo nic na temat jej dalszej rodziny, ale słyszała, że ma dużo braci ciotecznych. Prawdopodobnie nie ma sióstr i jest jedyną następną kobietą w rodzinie. Cici Clock thumb|left|123px Córka Zegarmistrza. Ma 16 lat, chociaż przed nią jeszcze całe wieki. Dziewczyna urodziła się w Clorwanie- mieście dla pół-maszyn i pół-magicznych stworzeń. Chodziła tam do szkoły specjalnej, gdzie miała nauczyć się władania swoją mocą. Uważano, że Zegarmistrz bez swojej mocy to nikt nadzwyczajny, więc w tej sprawie ojciec zawsze mocno przyciskał potworkę. Już z daleka była rozpoznawalna przez rówieśników. Jako Zegarmistrz posiadała charakterystyczny zegarek zamiast oka oraz pękniętą twarz. Wyróżniało ją to z tłumu także dlatego, że należała do ostatniej takiej rodziny. Była tam zabytkiem. Czymś, co powinno leżeć w muzeum. Na szczęście jednak do tego nie doszło. Cici była szacowana i lubiana przez rówieśników ze względu na jej moce i dobre oceny. Miała do innych wyrzuty sumienia, ale szybko o nich zapomniała. Chciała cieszyć się z tego co ma i pragnęła więcej mimo niepewności. Był to dla niej zastrzyk adrenaliny. Upiorka dla przyjaciół jest uprzejma, choć zawsze jednak zachowuje swój dystans. Stara zgrywać niedostępną i niezdarną, ale jeśli ktoś pozna ją bliżej od razu zrozumie jaka Cici jest naprawdę. Bo to naprawdę pogodna dziewczyna i bardziej otwarta dla bliższych jej osób. Rodzina Cici nie jest duża. Właściwie, to dziewczyna w ogóle nie posiada rodzeństwa ani kogoś bliższego. Z jej rodziny pozostał tylko ojciec, którego i tak nieczęsto widuje. Sama nie wie, czy wciąż go ma. Dodatkowo jeden chłopak w szkole próbował jej wmówić, że on również jest Zegarmistrzem. Jednak zrobił to po to, aby zyskać popularność w szkole. Od tego czasu Cici postanowiła nie ufać i nie wierzyć obcym osobą, a w szczególności tym, które próbują jej coś ja siłę wmówić. Kiedy ktoś zachowa się w ten sposób to ta nie ręczy za siebie. Fanaonia Secbluse thumb|left|150px Jest córką koników morskich. Ma 12 dni morskich co w przeliczeniu na ludzke oznacza, że ma 14. Pochodzi z Pacyfiku- wychowała się tam w rodzinie bohaterów. Jej ojciec był żołnierzem tak jak matka, więc odziedziczyła po nich odwagę. Dla przyjaciół jest uprzejma, miła, dobra, ale potrafi pokazać pazury osobą, które źle ją traktują. Jest również bardzo opiekuńcza w stosunku do zwierząt morskich jak i tych z lądu. W oceanie a dokładniej w rafie koralowej mieszkała całe życie. Uczęszczała tam do BlueSchool. Miała wspaniałe oceny i ogrom przyjaciół. Cieszyła się popularnością. W młodości odnalazła talent do śpiewu. Opiekowała się praktycznie każdym zwierzątkiem, więc każde było dla niej jak jej własne. Kochała wszystko co się ruszało. Od dziecka marzyła o pokonaniu krakena. Jeśli chodzi o relacje z uczniami, Fanaonia uważa, że nie były zbyt dobre. Większość z rówieśników zadawało się z nią dla sławy jej rodziców oraz pieniędzy jakie dzięki temu posiadali. Czuła się odtrącona, ale mimo to nie dała się nikomu pokonać. Rodzice byli z niej dumni. Dziewczyna nie posiada rodzeństwa, jedynie kuzynostwo. Nie dogaduje się z nim jednak dobrze, gdyż to ona ma odziedziczyć spadek. Krążą plotki że istnieje jej siostra, która została poczęta w wyniku zdrady jej matki. Nikt w to jednak na szczęście nie wierzy,choć nikt nie ma na to dowodów, gdyż owa córka zniknęła. YooA Shiah Jung uczennica Straszyceum, licząca sobie 1529 lat, co w przypadku Gumiho jest odpowiednikiem naszego wieku nastoletniego. Stara się jak najmniej wspominać o swoich korzeniach, jednak ciężo nie zwrócić uwagi na 9 ogonów, które zawsze jej towarzyszą. Bardzo towarzyska, stara się utrzymywać dobre stosunki ze wszystkimi, co często nie pozwala jej zawrzeć mocniejszych przyjaźni. fogusia Taiga Yuki Ma 15 lat. Jest rzadką odmianą tygrysa. Dziewczyna kocha sport. Jej ulubione dyscypliny to biegi długodystansowe, siatkówka i piłka nożna. Mimo jej młodego wieku, potrafi wygrać dosłownie każdy mecz. Ma wielu fanów, jednak lubi chwile, gdy jest sama, z przyjaciółkami lub z rodziną. Dora Arashi 14 letnia upiorzyca, córka smoka burzy. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi pisać powieści kryminalne. Mimo, że jest bardzo młoda, jej książki czyta wiele potworów. Diego Del Cabra 19 letni potomek legendarnego, meksykańskiego wysysacza kóz. Nie lubi być w towarzystwie innych potworów. Jest pesymistą, nekromanem i masochistą. Lubi kroić ciała. Chce zostać chirurgiem lub patologiem. BatiX Springle Gold Córka animatroników. Skyler Harpia Córka Harpii. Fisi Córka hienołaków. Ani Nubis Córka Anubisa. Delilah Sprint Monstaur '''będący połączeniem koszmaru i lampartołaka. Roza Córka (ludzi), '''duch demon. Sandomia Sandra Nadolna Córka wampirów. Ma ponad 1700 lat. Do Straszyceum trafiła przez karne przeniesienie z Liceum Dzwonnicy za popełnienie najbardziej karanego przewinienia - pomocy normalsowi. Pochodzi z Polstrachu gdzie zostawiła swoich rodziców po wyjeździe do Upioryki. Nie jest typem grzecznej dziewczynki. Jest silna i potrafi doskonale walczyć wręcz oraz bronią białą. Patsy Legba Córka Papy Legby. Jej ojciec jest bogiem-duchem z religii voodoo. Uwielbia biżuterię, im więcej, im bardziej brzdękająca tym lepiej. Nie pogardzi piórami oraz kośćmi, nigdy nie wiadomo czy nie przydarzą się do odprawienia jakiegoś rytuału. SmoczaS ''SweetyJelly von Duch ''Dziewczyna jest uczennicą Straszyceum, z powodu swojego roztargnienia zapomniała ile ma lat. Jej ojciec był Blobem a mama Duchem przez co Jelly jest hybrydą obydwu potworów. Potrafi przechodzić przez ściany i zmieniać dowolnie postać aczkolwiek zawsze wygląda jak żelka, chociaż naprawdę trudno ją zdenerwować to gdy ktoś wyprowadzi ją z równowagi powiększa swoją objętość i pochłania wszystko co stanie jej na drodze ale jest zbyt słodka by to strawić. Jelly nie przepada za niską temperaturą, ma to po ojcu, pod wpływem zimna jej ciało traci elastyczność i z trudem przychodzi jej poruszanie się, aczkolwiek z uwagi, że w połowie jest duchem nie możliwym jest całkowite unieruchomienie jej. ''Bunny Stone ''Od niedawna jest uczennicą Straszyceum, ma 16 lat, jest hybrydą Królikołaka i Gargulca, cechy które odziedziczyła po rodzicach to czuły węch i słuch, jest niezdrana i potrafi świetnie latać, od swojej przybranej mamy nauczyła się wróżyć z magicznej kóli, kart i dłoni oraz potrafi rozpoznać każdą roślinę i zna ich właściwości. Bunny pisze opowiadania i wiersze ale nigdy nikomu ich nie pokazała. ''Dolly O'hair ''Dolly jest od niedawna uczennicą Straszyceum. Musiała przenieść się ze swojej poprzedniej szkoły bo była wytykana palcami przez uczniów z powodu swojej inności. Ma 216 lat mimo to od stworzenia była szesnastolatką z wyglądu i taka już pozostanie. Została stworzona przez lalkarza ponad 300 lat temu na wzór twórczych lalek kokeshi lecz duszę ma od 216 lat gdy opętał ją szesnastoletni demon. Jest niestety niedokończona, nie ma oczu chociaż wszystko widzi, była ostatnim dziełem lalkarza, w którego rekach ukończone dzieła ożywały, niestety lalkarz umarł tworząc swoje ostanie dzieło czyli Dolly, jedynie ona utrzymała się w całości reszta dzieł lalkarza uległa zniszczeniu. Jej największą pasją są włosy, lalka świetnie radzi sobie z każdym rodzajem i marzy o tym aby zostać znaną na całym świecie fryzjerką. Gdy zauważy czyjąś straszycudną fryzurę szaleje z zachwytu lecz gdy zobaczy tzw. fo-pa próbuje za wszelką cenę uświadomić właściciela koszmarnej fryzury o błędzie przez co czasem jest odbierana jako natręt, złośnica. Nienawidzi wody i nie może mieć z nią zbyt długiego kontaktu bo jej ciało spróchnieje i rozpadnie się a demon opętujący je musiałby poszukać nowej postaci. ''Judy Prima West ''Jest uczennicą Straszyceum, ma 16 lat. Jest hybrydą mumii i normalsa. Po mamie wieszczce odziedziczyła zdolność przepowiadania przeszłości, umiejętność wróżenia z kart oraz zielarstwo (podobnie jak jej siostra Bunny zna każdą roślinę i jej zastosowanie), a po ojcu mumii umiejętność podróżowana w czasie i nieśmiertelność. Judy z pochodzenia jest Romką bądź jak kto woli cyganką aczkolwiek nielubi być tak nazywana. Jej największa pasją jest władza, uwielbia rządzić, dyrygować innymi ale przeszkadzają jej w tym Neferka i Cleo. Gdy czegoś chce, zrobi wszystko, żeby to dostać i zazwyczaj się jej to udaje, bo potrafi zmanipulować każdego. ''SugarPuddy von Duch ''Jest 15 minut starsza niż jej siostra Sweety Jelly. Jej ojciec był Blobem a mama Duchem przez co Jelly jest hybrydą obydwu potworów, Potrafi przechodzić przez ściany i zmieniać dowolnie postać aczkolwiek zawsze wygląda jak żelka. jest bardzo nerwowa a gdy ktoś wyprowadzi ją z równowagi powiększa swoją objętość i pochłania wszystko co stanie jej na drodze podobnie jak jej siostra aczkolwiek ona jest bardziej toksyczna niż Sweety. Pod wpływem zimna jej ciało traci elastyczność i z trudem przychodzi jej poruszanie się, aczkolwiek z uwagi, iż w połowie jest duchem, nie możliwym jest całkowite unieruchomienie jej. Kategoria:Ninka2709 Kategoria:Pucyk Kony Kategoria:AB111 Kategoria:Lunavampirek15 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Czarny Kot555 Kategoria:CKwNK Kategoria:Ryukkopr Kategoria:Ejyh Kategoria:Lamcia Kategoria:Lagoonaalex Kategoria:Babeczka Kategoria:-spectra208- OrangeCat123 Kategoria:LilyWolf Kategoria:Mintymaddie Kategoria:MbNancy Kategoria:Esterwa Kategoria:Rochi mouscedes Kategoria:Amity.Gala Kategoria:NickieID Kategoria:Trefel Kategoria:BatiX Kategoria:Sandomia Kategoria:SmoczaS